


Forever mine

by Webtrinsic



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dark Doctor (Doctor Who), F/M, Psychological Horror, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: The Doctor preserves his love with the promise of forever.





	Forever mine

His hand lay flat against the glass, a dark gleam stuck in his deep eyes. On the other side of the glass afloat was Rose Tyler. Suspended forever in a clear green liquid, so he'd never be alone. He'd never be without her here, he wouldn't be able to see that beautiful smile, but her being here was all he needed.

She'd promised him forever, something almost impossible for a human to give. He'd gone out and taken the forever she'd promised. He wouldn't let her break that promise, she wouldn't have denied him of it anyway. 

The Doctor smiled to himself, he'd keep his human safe with him forever. No harm would come to his pink and yellow human so long as he was alive. 

"Don't worry my Rose, you have my forever and I have yours."


End file.
